flamingomask_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamoni
Gamoni (ガモニ Gamoni) is a Gamoran warrior, a former Sunerian general, a major rival to both Kunin and Rozan (as well as Lilin) and a leading member of the Space Monster Army Corps. She is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gamoni is pretty stern, morose, snarky and is as tough as nails. While she is intelligent, she will also resort to using brute force to get what she wants to be accomplished and she is prone to getting enraged, her eyes glowing bright red in the process. When she isn't in the battle she tends to be calmer, but even then she still remains very cynical and snarky in her behavior. Despite her notorious reputation as a brutal general, she does have a nicer side, as she does genuinely care for her few allies and she will also not attack or harm children in any way, as she believes that attacking/killing children would be immoral and cowardly. As a fighter, she is very rough and fights like a gladiator, not wanting to give until she's out of energy or at least heavily injured. She also does not like showing much range of emotions, feeling it might be a sign of weakness. In regards to her comrades, she views Garbage Monster as somewhat of a moron, but a useful moron. While she finds most of his humor annoying and thinks some of his plans are goofy, she does like his fighting skills and really appreciates his help in combat. As for Alien Babarue, she views him as a worthy companion and highly respects him, not even getting mad at him for when he punishes him, having a sense of loyalty to him. To everyone else, she either doesn't care for as much or doesn't know 'em enough. History Backstory Gamoni originally served as a high-ranking mercenary general for the evil alien empire known as the Sunerians. Back then, Gamorans were allied with the Sunerians, and Gamoni just so happened to be the most well known one to the Sunerians. During the last days of the Sunerians and the Godzillan/Sunerian War, Gamoni was tasked to help lead the Sunerian's intergalactic assault against the Godzillans; as the Sunerians goal was to eradicate each and every one of them; that way they could have total domination across the galaxy, as there would be no Godzillans there to stop them. At some point in time, she also slayed Jeanne's older brother with her kaiju army. Gamoni with her mighty Sunerian fleet dealt with many Godzillans; but Gamoni was especially tasked to slay both Kunin and Rozan, who were posed as the biggest threat to them. Gamoni and her Sunerian fleet lured Rozan into a trap and Gamoni nearly succeeded in slaying Rozan, but Gamoni was brutally defeated at the hands of Rozan's husband, Kunin. Gamoni was presumed to have been dead and with that, the Sunerians abandoned her, deeming her as a failure for not being able to complete her mission. However, Gamoni was very much alive and made it out of the end of Godzillan/Sunerian War. After the fall of the Sunerians, Gamoni was exiled and the Gamorans then became a more "neutral" race so to speak. Gamoni held a grudge against Kunin and Rozan for defeating her though and thought of way to get revenge. Debut: Alien Warrior Gamoni Years later, a lone meteor headed towards Earth slowly; striding through space slowly, but making it's way to Earth. Soon the strange meteor crash landed down to someplace in Michigan. However, it seemed the meteor was sentient, as it then continued to roll away...to Osaka. As the meteor rolled all the way to Osaka; it then began to glow vibrantly and then shake. As it reached the center of the city; the meteor then exploded, revealing a strange alien monster; Gamoni. Gamoni then walked up and spotted Frankenstein and Gildefrum fighting each other, but payed no attention to them at first, wanting to attack Osaka on her own. However, Frankenstein and Gildefrum were quick to notice Gamoni. Gamoni eyed Frankenstein and tried to attack him, but Gildefrum blasted back at Gamoni, sending her staggering back. Gildefrum then continued to attack both Gamoni and Frankenstien some more, up until firing some cluster missiles at Gamoni; forcing her to retreat for the moment. Monster Island War II Gamoni reappeared at Monster Island; in where she attempted to attack once again, but unintentionally fell into the Second Monster Island War as well. There she tried her best to remain, and briefly ran into Shin Little Godzilla. She decided to leave Shin Little Godzilla alone, and then turn around and went into the battle instead, as there she spotted Frankenstien once more and leaped up into the air; intent on getting rid of him. However, Gamoni was stopped in her tracks by Showa Angurius , who fought viciously against her, even tearing at her arm. Gamoni fought by firing her spikes all over him, temporarily taking him down. Gamoni then went over and fired her shurikens at Frankenstien, but Frankenstein quickly leaped out of the ways and continued fighting against the Trilogod. Enraged, Gamoni then went out to try to attack CM next, but she was then pummeled by Anguirus again, who defended CM and grappled and Gamoni. They then both fell off a cliff, with Angurius then biting onto Gamoni's neck. Angurius and Gamoni then both crashed into the waters, but Anguirus was alright and swam back to shore. As for Gamoni, she swam aways, heading elsewhere.... All Out Hell Whiplash Gamoni reappeared in Mongolia to enact her revenge against both Makilo and Baymax, where she appeared out of nowhere and then dueled the two. Gamoni put up a fierce fight, using her claws and laser fingers against them, as well as her whip, however her fight was cut short when some alien spaceships appeared, shooting at all three opponents. Not wanting to deal with this any longer, Gamoni then left. The Return of Gipsy Danger Gamoni later wandered onto Alaska, where there she met Hardshell. The two at first were tense around each other, but then quickly became allies due to their similar struggles at the time. Then however Gipsy Danger appeared. Gamoni mainly fought off Gipsy Danger, using her whip and claws to fight off the Jaeger. After a long battle, Gipsy Danger was able to drive off the two after use of their combination of sword and plasmacaster techniques before returning to base for repairs and debriefing. Gamoni layed low for a while after that, as did Hardshell. Ambush! Attack Rozan Word got out that Rozan arrived down to Earth, which Gamoni found out about and was not pleases, as Rozan was an old enemy of hers. Gamoni ordered an ambush to attack Rozan, bringing Hardshell along with her. She and Hardshell traveled to the island where Rozan was at, but ambush failed due to Silvergon, Neo Anguirus and Red King also being present. Rozan retreated and Gamoni got badly hurt by Red King and Silvergon, but she was saved by U-Killersaurus who took her (Gamoni) back to base. Gamoni was upset that her mission didn't go as planned and sulked. San Francisco All Out Attack As Hardshell and Prowl continued to fight off Bombshock's forces, Gamoni appeared out of nowhere to face off against some Bomber Insecticons and blasted at them with her plasma beam. Hardshell looked up and said to Gamoni what was she doing there, to which Gamoni responded she was looking for him. Bombshock realized as well that she was Hardshell's partner and just smugly grinned. Gamoni continued to fight off against the Insecticon Bomber hordes. As Hardshell began to battle against Bombshock some more though, Bombshock noticed that Gamoni kept destroying his henchmen, making him lose it. Bombshock then flew up, transformed into bug mode and as he reached up to Gamoni he then decided to do something to really extreme. Gamoni swung her energy mace at Bombshock, but Bombshock just dodged it and then slashed at Gamoni's throat with his sharp claws. Gamoni fell down hurt, but Bombshock was then attacked by a furious Hardshell who beat Bombshock to the pulp. As Switchback then fought against Bombshock, Hardshell went over to Gamoni, checking up on her. Gamoni was hurt, but she said she'd be fine. After the battle in San Francisco was over, Gamoni then went over back to her base while Hardshell and the Autobot officer Prowl went off to deal with Bombshock's forces. Odd Jobs Assault at New York A little while later, Gamoni helped out Hetzer's assault in New York. She didn't get to do a lot, but at the end of the battle she rescued Hetzer and took him back to base after he was severely injured. After Hetzer was repaired he thanked Gamoni and said that he would soon repay her. Gamoni thanked him and went back to duty. An Unusual Battle: Gamoni vs. Frankenstein Sometime later, Gamoni traveled to Vietnam where she encountered Neo Kiryu. She was in a bad mood and did not take kindly to Neo Kiryu. Before she could attack him though, she was then ambushed by Frankenstein. They fought in long and brutal duel, with Gamoni get shocked and beat several times and had a tree rammed into her mouth while Frankenstein suffered some burns and slashes to the chest. The fight came to end when they drove off a cliff and lunged into the water. Gamoni retreated, Frankenstein emerging victorious. All Out Hell II Six Way Fight: Los Angeles Gamoni appeared in Los Angeles to combat Heisei Gamera, Neo Kiryu, PS4 Jet Jaguar , Overloaded! Krystalak and Volcanic! Obsidius. She claimed that she just came to fight there fro the thrill of it. She fought off Neo Kiryu and gave him a hard time, but she was soon defeated by Neo Kiryu's Triple Hyper Maser Cannon; forcing her to retreat. Gamoni's Dream After her fight in L.A., Gamoni and Knock Out were informed of Hardshell and Breakdown's apparent demises, and were feeling really down. Gamoni dozed off and feel into a deep sleep. In the dream, she was in a field where she also saw some insects dancing for no reason. She kept traveling away from the strange fields up until she fell into a dark pit, where she then found herself trapped in a dark tunnel with the only exit being way down. She then went downwards to the exit, only to then find herself in a desert land with the night sky out and a cloaked figure (guarded by two Black Dog-Creatures) sitting on a red chair. The cloaked figure then leaped up and attacked her; however the dream had then abruptly ended. Gamoni woke up, with Omnia also being present in her room, standing by. Omnia warned her that "he" was coming and that he wouldn't allow one of his allies to get attacked. After Omnia left, Gamoni got up and started to think to herself. Gallibon's Offer Gamoni was out on her own, feeling down, until Gallibon once again appeared to her. Gallibon said to her that the reason he was familiar with her was because that he heard about her role in the Godzillan/Sunerian War and the recent events with the Neo Empire. Gallibon was interested with her, and asked if he could become her apprentice. Gamoni found this to be a little funny, even calling him a "fanboy" but nonetheless accepted Gallibon's offer. Inconnu's Plan Revealed As Gamoni and Gallibon were resting on a tropical island, a bright light came down shining from the skies and crash landed into their location. Gamoni went to investigate and discovered it was her old friend Zaranga. Gamoni wondered what she was doing here, only for Zaranga to inform her that Inconnu was up to no good. Before Zaranga could finish, Inconnu arrived and blasted them aways. Gamoni got back up and challenged Inconnu, not being afraid of him. Inconnu then summoned Clover after them and took off. Gamoni got thrashed around by Clover for a while, but with the help of Gallibon, Zaranga, LSDKama, Fenrir and HyperKeizer, she was able to take him down. She then left with Gallibon and Zaranga, as they had work to do. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Gamoni and her group soon entered near Kunin's group and at first the two group's clashed with each other, up until Gamoni arrived. Gamoni asked for Kunin to put aside their differences together and align at the time, as both of them had the same goal and that was to stop Inconnu. Though it was uneasy, they all agreed to. The newly alliance was then attacked by Gomira, Gagan, Derpagon and Folk Gabara though, and the alliance members attacked the intruding monsters. Gamoni mainly fought off against Gomira and then later Folk Gabara with Kunin and in the end managed to chase them all off. Afterwards, Gamoni and company took off and continued their journey. Halted Alliance Unfortunately, the Godzillan/Gamoran Alliance's luck soon wore out as Inconnu's generals soon caught up with them and attacked them. Gamoni teamed up with Kunin to takedown Keris and Gekido-jin, but the two were outmatched and severely beaten. Before Keris could harm Gamoni further, Gamoni, Zaranga and Gallibon were then teleported safely away by their KoZ allies. TripGoji in Heck Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 Later on, Gamoni ended up at the planet Heck. Not even she knew how she got there. One thing was for certain though, she had to get away from the Naruton horde that was nearby her. She then left and ran for the hills. For a while, she would spend her time alone trying to contact Zaranga and Gallibon with her limb enhancers, but it was no use. Gamoni then laid down and went to rest. As she dreamed, she though of U-Killersaurus being alive again and reaching up to him. She then dreamed of what her life could have been like if U-Killersaurus was still alive, getting together and having a family and even getting older together. As she woke up though, she realized it was just a dream. She then tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Gamoni then looked up into the stars in the night sky and remarked that she still missed U-Killersaurus. On the next day, Gamoni got up and saw some activity going on the other side of her area. She then walked up and found Kunin and his group and Garbage Monster and his group banding together to reawaken Majin Tuol and stop Manto and Inconnu. Interested, Gamoni went over to them all and asked them if she could join them. Kunin was skeptical, but nonetheless, they needed all the help they could get, so Gamoni joined. Gamoni went with Kunin and Garbage Monster at the Graveyard to see if Majin Tuol was there, only to find a giant exotic looking humanoid statue. Gamoni could help but find it familiar looking. Just as Gamoni, Kunin and Garbage Monster wee about to continue their search, the giant statue then came to life...Gamoni, along with Kunin and Garbage Monster then charged at the giant statue beast. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 Gamoni then fired her Orange Plasma Beam (along with Kunin firing his Atomic Breath and Garbage Monster firing his Debris Spit) at the Living Sunerian Statue, but it was discovered that the giant statue was heavily resistant against their beam attacks. The Living Sunerian Statue then fired it's laser eye beams at both Gamoni, Garbage Monster and Kunin, but the three were quick enough to get out of the way. As the statue continued rampaging across the battlefield, Gamoni and Kunin were trying to think of a way to get rid of the statue. Garbage Monster then ran up and attacked the giant statue with all he had, but unfortunately the Living Sunerian Statue got a hold of him and threw him across the land, sending him against a pit of space garbage, causing a big explosion as well. Kunin then charged at the Living Sunerian Statue in anger, but he too was tossed aside. Gamoni then went over to Kunin to help him up. As Kunin awoke, Gamoni asked Kunin is he was alright. Kunin told her that they should get out of the area soon, as Majin Tuol was about to awaken. Gamoni and Kunin then fled and watched as Majin Tuol slay the Living Sunerian Statue. Afterwards, the Narutons then retreated, ending the battle. With the battle over, Gamoni's work there was done and with that, she took off. She would later fight off a robotic copy of U-Killersaurus and was then later rescued by her friends Gallibon and Zaranga, where he was later quietly returned back to Earth. Return to Earth Transquito's Last Stand Gamoni and Gallibon then waited out on a field to reunite with their friend Zaranga. After a boring amount of long time had passed, Zaranga then appeared to the two; but Zaranga wasn't the only one they'd meet up with again. What appeared to be the sounds of jets and fireworks were coming. Gallibon started to panic, but Gamoni told him to stay calm. A spaceship then showed up; a figure then ejected himself out of from it; it was Hardshell! Gamoni was surprised to see Hardshell again, as he was presumed to have been dead but Hardshell told her that he actually survived his encounter with the Myth Rider. Before Hardshell and Gamoni could reunite some more though, Transquito and his forces then attacked. Gamoni along with Gallibon fought against the giant mosquito monster Skeetera. Gamoni and Gallibon then fought against Skeetera in a very lengthy duel, with Gallibon eventually getting beaten up by Skeetera; but soon Gamoni managed to drive out Skeetera away and force her to retreat. After Transquito's demise; Gamoni then roared victoriously; also glad that here Cybertronian allies were back. MechaGodzilla X Gamoni along with....TripGoji! then appeared together at New York City to fight off against MechaGodzilla X and Neo Ganimes. Gamoni mainly focused on fighting off MechaGodzilla X, to which she was badly hurt by his missiles, but managed to do some damage against him. After a long and brutal battle, MechaGodzilla X soon flew off and Gamoni then took off, heading into the sea to heal. The Rise of Grand King Ghidorah Gamoni later on appeared at Mt. Fuji to assist Gamera and Ultraman Joneus combat against the mighty Grand King Ghidorah. Gamoni appeared into the fight by blasting several green fireballs at Grand King Ghidorah's aback, hitting him and gaining his attention. As Grand King Ghidorah turned around, the smoke cleared up, revealing Gamoni. Gamoni then got out her energy whip, growling. Grand King Ghidorah then increased the gravity on Gamoni's area, bringing her down. Ultraman Joneus then tackled Grand King Ghidorah, causing Grand King Ghidorah to focus on attackign Joneus instead, freeing Gamoni from her gravity trap. Gamoni then leaped up and performed a flying kick against Grand King Ghidorah; to which Grand King Ghidorah then smacked her down the ground. Gamoni then lifted her head up and blasted her plasma beam at him. Grand King Ghidorah then blasted an array of gravity bolts at Gamoni. Grand King Ghidorah then grabbed Gamoni and threw her at Ultraman Joneus; but once again Joneus managed to catch her time before collision. Grand King Ghiodrah then rained down his Gravity Beams at both Ultraman Joneus and Gamoni; causing the two run around from the chaos. Ultraman Joneus and Gamoni then both tackled Grand King Ghidorah and punched and kicked against him. Ultraman Joneus then used his Boomerang Guillotine move against Grand King Ghidorah; but Grand King Ghidorah had enough of Joneus. Grand King Ghidorah's horns crackled with energy, firing his gravity beams, them combining into one and slamming into Ultraman Joneus, causing a massive explosion. Ultraman Joneus was then sent flying back, taking in some heavy damage as well. Ultraman Joneus then got back up, only to see that his color timer was now blinking, meaning that he didn't have much time left and that he had already taken too much damage. Ultraman Joneus then flew up and retreated for the time being. Grand King Ghidorah then fired his gravity bolts at Gamoni; Gamoni was sent rolling back. Gamoni was badly injured and decided that with Joneus now gone and Gamera unconscious, she retreated. As Gamoni left though, she vowed that she would get back against Grand King Ghidorah someday. Chicago Chaos Reborn in Hellfire!! Gamoni later on made a brief appearance at Budapest where she appeared to assist Komi in fighting of Kongzilla, feeling that it would be the least she could do. After some fighting, Gamoni fired a plasma beam at Kongzilla's back, taking him down. Kongzilla was then repeatedly bashed by Komi and then Kongzilla rolled over and burrowed aways with flames shooting up on the ground as he fled, retreating for now. Gamoni chatted for Komi for a while, before then taking off herself. SPRING BREAK Gamoni made a cameo in the RP where she destroyed N.I.G.E.L. as she found him to be irritating and came over to party, bringing Zaranga, Kashima C and Harpy Gyaos with her. It was niiiiiice. The Ultrawoman Named Jeanne Gamoni returned after a long absence in the RP, where it was revealed that the reason she was absent for so long was due to her training the Gamoran known as Gallibon and she had recently formed the Space Monster Army Corps. She came back to Earth to correct her old attmepts and this time was much more stronger/better prepared. However she still did not want to go in alone, so she seeked the assistance of another former kaiju general, Garbage Monster of the Viledrodes. Gamoni then appeared to him at night while he was at a dump near a Japanese city and then offered him for him and his Garbage Gang to join up with her Space Monster Army Corps. Garbage Monster accepted, wanting to work with the legends. With the two working together, they quickly collbaorated and then she (Gamoni) summoned out Narse to go forth and wreak havoc at Hokkaido. When Narse returned to her at Kyoto, Garbage Monster asked to where she got him (Narse) as he recalled seeing him getting destroyed when he worked for the Viledrodes. Gamoni explained to him that she found him and repaired him to work for her. Gamoni then ordered Narse to devastate Kyoto, which he was in the middle of doing up until then Jeanne and Lilin showed up to stop them. Following Narse's defeat, Gamoni and Garbage Monster then teamed up and fought Jeanne and Lilin. Gamoni fired out her flames at Jeanne and Lilin, following it up with by firing her navel knives at them. Lilin then fired his atomic breath against her and Garbage Monster, sending out sparks flying out of the two. Gamoni then got out her whip and then lashed repeatedly against Lilin. Once Jeanne fired her Jeanne Shot at Gamoni and Garbage Monster, Gamoni then walked up to her; Jeanne then repeatedly punched against Gamoni's belly, but Gamoni tanked the punches and then lifted Jeanne up with her arms, before then throwing her up in the air and then bashing her extensive neck against her, tossing her aways. Gamoni then began lashing her whip against Jeanne some more, with Garbage Monster then blasting his Debris Stream against her, only for the two to finally get defeated by Lilin's fully charged atomic breath attack. Gamoni and Garbage Monster then retreated. Once Gamoni made it elsewhere with Garbage Monster, she stated that it went better than she thought at first. Alien Babarue then walked in, and Gamoni introduced him to Garbage Monster. Gamoni, Garbage Monster and Alien Babarue then plotted, with Gamoni then deployed Galkimes out next with Alien Babarue's help. The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock Gamoni reappeared when she noted that Galkimes's assassination ploy was cut short. Alien Babarue discovered that a Gyaos flock had disturbed the area recently, appearing to being searching for something and also got in the way of Galkimes's mission. Gamoni didn't want to be upstaged by some flock of Gyaos so she then deployed herself and Garbage Monster to go kill some Gyaos. Galkimes was then deployed again, and Gamoni then took off. Gamoni soon arrived to the scene of the battle, where she whipped against Jeanne, followed with Garbage Monster firing his Debris Stream down against Jeanne. Gamoni then ordered Galkimes to assassinate Jeanne, to which then Gamoni then started slaying off more Gyaos, laughing all the way. When Gamoni slaughtered many Gyaos, the rest retreated; Gamoni then decided to partake in assisting Galkimes fighting off Jeanne, only for Lilin to arrive. Lilin made short work of both her and Garbage Monster, and after much fighting, she and Garbage Monster then retreated. The Return of Megaguirus Gamoni reappeared at Detroit, along with Garbage Monster where she deployed Vadoryudo. Gamoni helped destroy the city by lashing her whip down against some buildings, blowing them up. She along with Garbage Monster commanded Vadoryudo at first, however unfortunately both she and Garbage Monster didn't get to do much as then Megaguirus flew in, tipping a bunch of buildings down on the two, knocking the out for the rest of the battle. Upon waking up, Garbage Monster and Gamoni headed back to Alien Babarue, who promptly bashed his stick against their heads for their failure. Gamoni apologized and stated that she would not fail again. Attack of the Phoenix Gamoni then deployed one of her monsters down to fight and that monster was Phoenix. Gamoni later then arrived to help out her monster at Phoenix, Arizona when Gamera arrived, thus she had to fight him off. As her and Gamera fought, Gamoni then ordered Phoenix to continue burning down the city. Gamoni then whipped her whip down against Gamera, to which Gamera then picked up Gamoni and threw her at Phoenix. As Gamoni rolled over, she then got back up and fired her laser fingers at Gamera. Gamoni then slashed her claws against Gamera's skin, causing him to bleed a bit. Gamera retaliated by then delivering a powerful punch to Gamoni's gut, followed up with a devastating uppercut. Gamoni then fired out a barrage of throwing knives from her navel at Gamera, to which she then also fired out some finger lasers around his area, creating some explosions. Gamera was hit by the knives, but then turned around and deflected the lasers back aways with his shell. Gamoni then had enough and she then rushed up at Gamera, punching down both fists at his chest, before then following it up with two slashes from her claws. Gamera then fired his plasma fireball at Gamoni, knocking her down. Gamoni then bashed her head against him with her extensive neck, only for Gamera then to rocket himself forwards Gamoni, knocking her down so hard the wind was knocked out of her. As Gamoni layed down, Gamera then stepped on her, defeating her. Following Phoenix's defeat, one of Phoenix's feathers came down to Gamoni, to which Gamoni then took the feather and retreated. Upon returning back to base, she told Garbage Monster that she sadly was unable to defeat them, but now it was Garbage Monster's turn. Space Rust Gamoni made a brief appearance in the RP, where she observed Sabikong's attack. When Hedorah appeared, Gamoni told to Garbage Monster to pull back Sabikong for now (as he was already getting beat by Togera) and recruit Hedorah into their forces instead, as it would help boost their skills. The Visitor WIP CrystalGhidorah As CrystalGhidorah stopped at some meteors, there he met up with his master Gamoni, who then reunited with CrystalGhidorah. After discussing BirthGoji briefly, the two space monsters then took off. Abilities & Arsenal * Dark Energy Whip: Gamoni is armed with a powerful whip made of dark energy and is resistant to a Gojiran's atomic breath. It can also deal with deadly blows in just a few whips. * Sharp Claws: ''' Gamoni has razor-sharp claws which can pierce through even steel. * '''Extendable Neck: Gamoni can stretch her neck out and constrict her opponents with formidable power like a boa constrictor. * Plasma Beam: '''Gamoni can fire a scorching hot, orange plasma beam from her mouth. * '''Webs: Gamoni can spit out spider webs from her mouth as a net to trap or entangle her enemies. * Flamethrowers: Gamoni can fire out streams of deadly flames from her chest. * Navel Throwing Knives: Gamoni can fire out a swastika-shaped knives from her navel at her opponents at rapid speeds. * Spikes: Gamoni can shoot spikes out of her back (and can grow them back.) * Plasma Fireballs: Gamoni can fire a barrage or a single powerful blast of green fireballs from her mouth. * Enhanced Strength: Gamoni is very aggressive and strong fighter, capable of lifting kaiju twice as big as her. * Enhanced Durability: Gamoni has enhanced durability; being able to survive a lot of heat. She is also capable of tanking in many hits and likewise didn't even flinch when Jeanne punched at her repeatedly in the gut. * Enhanced Endurance: Gamoni has enhanced endurance and can endure a lot of damage. * Energy Shurikens: Gamoni can fire energy-shurikens from her golden wrist braces. * Finger Lasers: Gamoni can fire laser beams from all of her fingers. These do not cut through anything and are more concussive blasts. * Spiked Tail: Gamoni can user her long, spiky tail like a spiked whip against her enemies. * Martial Arts: Gamoni is skilled in martial arts. * Enhanced Flexibility: Gamoni, like all Gamorans, has extreme flexibility. * Enhanced Agility: '''Gamoni has very enhanced agility; being very athletic and quick-paced despite her large size. * '''Regeneration: Gamoni can regenerate at a moderately fast rate, being able to heal her hand and injuries. * Extraordinary Jumper: Gamoni can jump up to very high heights. * Sharp Teeth: Gamoni has sharp teeth that she can use to bite or tear at her opponent's flesh. * Meteor Travel: Gamoni can case herself into a meteor and travel place to place within it. Quotes Trivia * Gamoni originates from the 1979 scrapped project/book A Space Godzilla. * Gamoni is Gallibon the Destroyer's first scrapped Godzilla ''character, second character to appear in RP and first main character. She is also Gallibon the Destroyer's first kaiju as well. * She is also known as '''General Gamoni'. * Gamoni's line about having a history with Godzillans is an obvious reference/allusion to A Space Godzilla. * Gamoni can speak fluently in French. * Originally Gamoni was supposed to have been a minor villain who would've worked for Emperor Tazarus as a general and she was supposed to have died by her third appearance and soon get replaced by a new general. However, Gallibon the Destroyer ended up liking her so much, the original plan was scrapped and Gamoni later became a much more major character. * Her name was mistaken as "Gamora", "Gammons" and "Gamony" on the Internet for a while. * Most of Gamoni's powers were actually made up. The only powers/weapons she had that were present in A Space Godzilla were her ability to stretch her neck, shooting spider webs from her mouth and the whip. She had two other powers but they were deemed highly disturbing and offensive, so they were not used in RP and scrapped. * She is so far the only character to appear in all All Out Hell ''events. * Though her eye color appears to be red (like in the main picture) her real eye color is blue. It's likely her eyes could turn red when enraged. * Gamoni was designed and created by Kasuhiro Otomo, who is best known for creating ''AKIRA. * Gamoni originally during late 2016 and early 2017 took on a more anti-heroic role, but Gallibon the Destroyer ended up regretting that and then revamped her to being a villain again, being much more closer to what she originally was in the original A Space Godzilla book. However, not all of her past appearances were retconned. * She also originally had a romantic relationship with U-Killersaurus, but they have since went their separate ways. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters who debuted in 2015 Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non-Original Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)